


Lazy Morning

by Hafl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Haruka wakes up earlier than Michiru and decides to do something nice for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



Haruka was only half asleep when Michiru arrived home, but she was sure that even if she was asleep, the quiet creaking of the door would have awakened her. However, she remained still and unmoving, her breathing calm and even. Michiru had had a busy evening and was sure to be tired, while Haruka spent the entire day lounging around the house, still recovering from a surprise bout of the flu. She was fine, perfectly fine, but Michiru just wouldn’t listen to reason, forcing Haruka to promise to stay home.

Therefore, Haruka wasn’t asleep when Michiru came home; she wasn’t asleep when Michiru slipped under the blanket and she wasn’t asleep when Michiru fell asleep. It took a long time before sleep finally arrived.

Despite falling asleep much later, Haruka woke up before the sunrise, refreshed by her short sleep. With Michiru still fast asleep next to her, Haruka at first didn’t dare to move. However, she soon grew restless and carefully got up, taking care not to disturb Michiru. Giving the sleeping Michiru a short look to make sure that she was still asleep, Haruka snuck out of the room as quietly as possible, wincing inwardly at the creaking door.

She frowned a little when she saw Michiru’s things just haphazardly scattered around, with only her violin carefully put in its proper place. Haruka did not mind the mess, but it was so unlike Michiru: she must have been very tired. Unlike her though, Haruka felt that she was in a top shape, as if the flu had never happened.

With so much time on her hands, Haruka decided to make use of it. Steeling herself, she turned to the kitchen counter, fully resolved to make Michiru a breakfast that was not just edible, or acceptable, or even good, but downright delicious. Given the contents of the fridge, it was going to be no mean task. Haruka’s lack of appetite during her illness and Michiru’s propensity for eating out combined to create a bleak vision. There were only bare necessities inside and for one, almost desperate, instant Haruka thought about going to do some shopping, but she quickly let go of that idea. At this early morning hour, only small convenience stores would be open and they probably did not carry what she needed.

So, Haruka made do with what she had at hand. There would be only sandwiches for breakfast, but they would be the best sandwiches anyone could possibly make. A quick glance on the clock revealed that there was still enough time, even if Michiru woke up as early as usual. Soon, Haruka was completely consumed by the work, making sure to slice the bread neat and even and trying to make the toppings complement each other not only in taste, but in appearance as well. It was delicate work and Haruka did not like it much, but she had already made so much mess that she couldn’t back down.

When the work was finally done, Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. As far as she could see, the food was perfect in every aspect. Turning away from the kitchen counter, Haruka saw that Michiru was standing in the doorway with a bemused smile on her face.

“Good morning,” she said, still smiling.

“Good morning,” replied Haruka and then, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, “How long have you been standing there?”

“About an hour,” said Michiru and laughed a little when Haruka threw another glance at the clock, which showed that Michiru’s claim was very possible.

“I didn’t hear you at all,” said Haruka, wondering how it was even possible.

“You left the bedroom door open, you know,” said Michiru, “Besides, you were so occupied with your work.”

“I see,” said Haruka, “Well, what about a morning kiss?”

“Not yet, depends on how’s the breakfast,” said Michiru, sitting down at the table, “Oh, do my legs hurt from all that standing in place!”

Haruka scowled a bit, but brought the sandwiches – her masterpiece – to the table. As she set them down, Michiru leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Silly Michiru. She should have known that Haruka knew that what she had just said was not meant seriously.

“You’re blushing,” said Michiru.

“At least I have some colour in my cheeks,” retorted Haruka, “You look as if you haven’t slept at all.”

“Really?” asked Michiru, “I feel fine, though. What about you? Still feeling bad? I won’t have you coughing up viruses into my breakfast.”

“I was fine for the last two days, you worrywart,“ said Haruka, “If you hadn’t fussed so much about me, I would be up and about already.”

Michiru took a bite out of her sandwich and Haruka eagerly awaited her verdict on it. She herself did not touch her portion yet, waiting instead. No, she did not feel nervous, but all the same, she wished that Michiru would hurry up. When Michiru swallowed a mouthful and started speaking, Haruka listened attentively.

“At least you had an excuse not to go to the recital,” said Michiru, “I know that they usually bore you dreadfully.”

“I like seeing you play,” protested Haruka, “I would have gone, if you’d only allow me.”

“You don’t like me playing for an audience,” said Michiru, “Say, what would you think if I told you that I flirted with Ami at the recital.”

Feeling that Michiru deserved to wait for the answer a little, Haruka took a bite out of her sandwich. Not bad at all. Certainly one of the best ones she had ever made. While she was chewing, Michiru was watching her with a placid smile, occasionally taking dainty bites out of her own sandwich.

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” said Haruka, “Because Usagi told me yesterday that Ami is far too busy studying for the university entrance exams.”

“Oh, Usagi came to visit you?” asked Michiru, revealing no emotion at having her little deception found out.

“Yes, with Setsuna and Hotaru on vacation, she thought that we could do with some company,” said Haruka, “She didn’t mind that you were out very much.”

“We could use some company?” said Michiru, “I swear, doesn’t she have a boyfriend?”

“I explained that to her,” said Haruka, “She blushed.”

“She always blushes around you,” said Michiru.

“Ami doesn’t blush much when she’s around you,” observed Haruka.

“No, no, she doesn’t,” said Michiru, standing up, “Now, do you want a reward for making breakfast? I can make you some coffee.”

Still nothing said about the breakfast itself. “Nothing else?” said Haruka, “I’d like a cup. I haven’t slept much tonight.”

“Really?” said Michiru, “You were fast asleep when I came home.”

“I woke up early,” said Haruka.

“Hard at work, right from the morning,” said Michiru.

Soon enough, Haruka could smell freshly made coffee. When Michiru brought it over and Haruka took a first sip, she grimaced at the bitter taste. No matter what, the first taste was always unpleasant. Maybe if she had coffee more often.

“Anyway,” said Michiru, “I find it a bit unfair that while I’m away, you flirt with girls in our very home.”

“Actually, I didn’t flirt with Usagi at all,” said Haruka.

“Really?” said Michiru and took a sip of her ridiculously sweet coffee. Seven cubes?

“Usagi didn’t come over yesterday,” said Haruka, “It was Makoto.”

“Oh,” said Michiru, “Then, I actually flirted with Minako at the recital.”

“You’re not making things up this time?” said Haruka.

Michiru smiled. “Oh no, Minako’s a fan,” she said, “I love all my fans.”

Haruka pouted, though she knew that it was quite deliberate. “I’ve seen your fans,” she said, “I can never keep up with those numbers.”

“Not from lack of trying,” said Michiru, “I’m sure every female racing fan in Japan knows you personally by now.”

“Only the cute ones,” said Haruka.

“You were always shallow that way,” said Michiru, “I value all of my fans.”

“I allow only select few to intrude upon my time with you,” said Haruka, taking yet another sip. It tasted quite nice now.

Only one sandwich remained on the table by now. “Mind if I take it?” said Michiru.

“Be my guest,” said Haruka. Was Michiru just trying to change the subject? Nevertheless, it was an opportunity. “How were they?”

“It is nice that someone else makes breakfast from time to time,” said Michiru.

Even though Michiru once more blatantly avoided the question, Haruka had to laugh. “Setsuna’s the one who’s always cooking, not you,” she said.

Michiru wasn’t disturbed at all. “Speaking of Setsuna,” she said quite calmly, “Weren’t she and Hotaru supposed to come back yesterday?”

Haruka nodded. “They were, but she called yesterday, just after you left,” she said, “Since it’s just the two of them, they’re staying for another week.”

“You’re finally healthy and neither of us has anything urgent to do the next week,” said Michiru and finished her cup, “What about joining them?”

“When we have the entire house to ourselves for an entire week?” said Haruka, “And no inquisitive kids getting underfoot.”

“I thought you’d say so,” said Michiru with a brilliant smile, “By the way, I invited Minako to dinner tomorrow.”

“If that’s the case,” said Haruka, “You’re the one cooking.”

“Of course I am,” said Michiru, “But I was thinking that maybe you could help a little.”

Still nothing about today’s breakfast, though maybe, Michiru was saving that as a final flattery to support her request. Or maybe she just needed someone to cut the vegetables. Haruka could do that pretty well.

“I’m still recovering,” she said, event though she knew that it was a bad excuse.

“Nonsense,” said Michiru, “You’re well enough to have girls over. I’m sure that you can help me when I invite some.”

“You know that I’m not a good cook,” said Haruka, deciding to be more straightforward, “I mean, look at what I made for breakfast.”

Michiru looked at Haruka, smiling enigmatically. Was she going to say it? Or was she going to be stubborn? Whatever it was, Haruka still had some coffee left, so she slowly sipped it while she left Michiru to decide on what to say next.

“I just need a little help,” said Michiru, “Getting the groceries, cutting the vegetables, that sort of thing.”

“Don’t we need to get the groceries anyway?” said Haruka.

“I don’t know,” said Michiru, “I didn’t look into the fridge yesterday morning. Don’t tell me you ate everything.”

Haruka pointed at the empty plate on the table. “You’re just as guilty as I am,” she said, “Besides, I had a guest.”

Again, Michiru stood up and then she walked over to the fridge, quickly looking at its dearth of contents. She shook her head. “I guess we’ll have to go shopping.”

“It’s Sunday,” said Haruka, “I doubt any of the better stores are open today.”

“So it is,” said Michiru, “Well, I won’t chase you out into the cold after you made me breakfast.”

Her patience finally gone, Haruka decided to ask the question directly. “And how was it?”

Michiru smiled. “I liked it,” she said in a tone that made it clear she thought that she had outwitted Haruka, “I always do.”

Despite Michiru not actually answering the question, Haruka was content. After all, this was what mattered in the end. Haruka had the sandwiches as well, so she knew that they tasted fine.

“Now if you excuse me,” said Michiru, “I’m going to get changed. I’ve been up for far too long to still be in my nightgown.”

“It’s Sunday,” said Haruka, “There’s no one else in the house and everything can wait until tomorrow. Why not just relax?”

“I think running around all day in only my nightgown is too much relaxation to me,” said Michiru, “But if you decide to do it, I won’t mind in the slightest.”

“That would be hardly fair,” said Haruka, “But I’ll keep casual, just for you.”

“I’ll use the bathroom first,” said Michiru, “Can you clean up in the meantime?”

Haruka sighed. There wasn’t much mess, but somehow, the idea of doing more today seemed strangely unpleasant. In the end, she just put the used dishes into the sink, feeling vaguely guilty about it. Even though it took only few seconds, by the time Haruka finished, running water could be heard in the bathroom. Haruka threw a glance at the dishes sitting in the sink, thinking that maybe she should wash them, as she had the time, but again, that weird aversion to doing any more work today presented itself.

Escaping the kitchen, Haruka went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Michiru,” she said, “Can I come in?”

The water stopped. “Really, Haruka,” said Michiru’s voice, “Couldn’t you just wait a little? I’ll be done in a minute.” A pause and then, “Come in, if you’re in such a hurry. I’m behind the curtain anyway.”

The water started running again and Haruka entered. She didn’t really know why she was in such a hurry. Maybe she was just running away from household chores. In any case, she set about her morning routine, trying to pay as little attention to Michiru as possible. She was halfway done brushing her teeth, when she heard Michiru’s voice from behind the shower curtain, “Haruka, sorry, I’m coming out,” it said, “Can you look the other way for a second?”

“Sure, Michiru,” was what Haruka tried to say, but she knew that it probably came out a lot differently. Michiru, however, seemed to have understood the intent.

Despite the crowdedness of the bathroom, they both somehow managed to go through their daily routine without any accidents with Haruka slightly lagging behind Michiru. When Haruka returned to the kitchen, still drying her hair with a towel, she found Michiru in front of the sink, looking as immaculate as ever and doing the dishes.

“Oh Haruka, why do you have to be so messy at times?” she said, but she was smiling.

“Sorry,” said Haruka, “I just thought that with it being Sunday and all, we could just leave the dishes until tomorrow.”

When Michiru didn’t reply, Haruka continued. “Besides,” she said, “You left your things all over the place yesterday night.”

Putting away the last of the dishes, Michiru smiled. “Fine then,” she said, “So take this as a reward for making me such a nice breakfast.”

“No problem,” said Haruka, but knew that this time, Michiru saw all the way through her.

“What now?” said Michiru, “I’d say it’s time for breakfast, but…” She left the sentence unfinished.

“I have some ideas,” said Haruka, “Since Hotaru and Setsuna aren’t here, but those can wait. Let’s just relax for now.”

“I like that,” said Michiru.

“Now, Michiru, you still have something else to do,” said Haruka, smiling and pointing at the things Michiru left when she came home last night.

“It’s Sunday,” said Michiru and gave Haruka a quick kiss on the cheek, “It can wait until tomorrow.”

Haruka couldn’t disagree with that. They had an entire day ahead of them.


End file.
